the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Webster Spinners
Webster Spinners *'Real Name': Webster Arnold Spinners *'Birthday': October 27 *'Birthplace': The Amazon *'Age': 25 *'Family': Carl Spinners (father), Patricia Spinners (mother) *'Favorite Food': Granola Bars *'Least Favorite Food': Fish Fillets Webster Spinners is a stuffed spider. Bio Webster used to live on the Amazon for a long time and one day, he just spun some webs to see how far he could get from the Amazon to Stuffedgomery; however, the journey took longer than expected and it took him years to get to the Stuffed Animal Show. One usual day on the Stuffed Animal Show, Bedtime Bear was sitting back relaxing drinking a mango smoothie Tito had made for him to drink and just sipping it Tito was filing some newspapers to what's going on in Stuffedgomery to the fellow ToyTowners. Webster finally reached the Stuffed Animal Show in Stuffedgomery, the moment he had been waiting for. It took a long time for him but finally Webster reached the Stuffed Animal Show as he peered to look inside the windows of the show where he saw Bedtime Bear and Tito talking over a nice table. He couldn't believe he had finally gotten to Stuffedgomery, he finally was able to stop his web from going on longer and he jumped on the roof and made another web spinning down into his dream: the Stuffed Animal Show. But when Bedtime Bear and Tito saw Webster, they'd thought he was a regular spider and started to go after him with a swatter but Webster told them he's a good spider and that he's just a visitor… Webster tells the two that his name is Webster and that he's long-life dream was to get all the way to the Stuffed Animal Show but tells them his journey took longer than expected. Tito puts down the swatter and so does Bedtime Bear and look at him; he doesn't look like a spider that would bite any of the stuffed animals so they let him pass. Webster tells them that the show is more beautiful than he thought it was and wants to see everything and everyone in it. However when Tito tells the other stuffed animals about Webster and that he is a spider, the stuffed animals are horrified by this until Tito tells them he is a good spider like a daddy-long-legs only he is not one of those spiders. The stuffed animals meet Webster and think that he's a nice fellow for a spider. Webster sees how good the stuffed animals are and though he's just a visitor, he really wants to join the Stuffed Animal Show now being his dream and all… He tells Tito that he wants to join and Tito agrees but says that he'll have to go through Bedtime Bear who he has met before and Webster goes off to Bedtime Bear for his request. It takes a few times but Bedtime Bear finally agrees to have Webster join the Stuffed Animal Show and thus a new stuffed animal joins! The next day, Webster greets the stuffed animals saying it is an honor to be with them and that it's his life-long dream to join and tells the stuffed animals that he wants to find a possible way to help. Tito is baking breakfast for all of the stuffed animals again having all of the stuffed animals get what they like. Webster says that he likes scrambled eggs and thus Tito bakes Webster's breakfast of delicious scrambled eggs. The stuffed animals get they're traditional breakfasts from Tito: Bedtime Bear gets toast with marmalade, Yuseibear gets Belgian waffles, Anthony Bear gets pancakes, Jingle gets a special ice cream sundae, Oliver gets a bagel with cream cheese, Poochy gets bread and butter, Peter gets French toast whilst Timothy and Beatrice get sunny side up eggs as the others have their usual and Riggy gets a tangerine, Pikachu gets an omelette and Webster gets scrambled eggs. Physical Webster is a spider with tan eyes, four black arms, four black legs and the rest of his body is tan with black stripes. Persona Unlike a lot of spiders, Webster is a friendly one that loves hanging out with the stuffed animals on the Stuffed Animal Show. He loves to spin very long webs in which that is known in his debut and is always ready to help a friend in need. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 17: The Spider That Spun a Million Webs and Webster Saves the Show *Season 18|: Spiderwebs and Scarecrows Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spiders Category:Male Characters Category:South American Characters